Wolfsbane
by Bethisjolllly
Summary: Lone wolf Katrina meets some new wolves who may be able to help return the 17 years of memories she's lost.
1. Chapter 1

It is as I plod around the park, dogs weaving round my legs that I hear.

"Hello." My head whips round, no one is close enough for them not to know who I am. "Relax. I can explain."

"You're a wolf? Yeah got it." I whisper back.

"You know? Why were you so shocked to hear me?" The voice is young, male, dark.

"I don't spend much time with wolves. This is new to me."

As I walk I keep my eye out for the speaker, I sniff the air but he must be downwind.

"I'm walking behind you." I turn round for a bubbly conversation with the adopted Jane.

She's my mum, not my daughter. I spot him, clad in leather and sporting some serious cheekbones. I nearly burst out laughing.

"You should try being more conspicuous! Like hmm... Nope, following a teenager round the park muttering to yourself just might do it." I chuckle and from here I can feel his jaw tighten. "Sorry. Not the joking type."

"You don't have a pack." He states.

"No." I mutter back.

He goes silent.

"That makes you more open to hunters." Another fact.

"The hunters fear me." I almost growl.

"They know of you. I've seen their file. Full of your history." He seems to be gloating.

"They wouldn't approach me. Our last run in was before I lost my memory but I know they fear me."

"They don't know where you are."

"Good."

"You lost your memory?"

I sigh. I hate telling this story, "Last year I woke up in a field. I was wearing clothes but they were torn, the hospital says no one hurt me, the tears were done by me. I wasn't hurt and I appeared to have eaten in the 24 hours leading up to waking up but I couldn't remember a thing." I paused, "and no one missed me."

"I've heard of that before. It was your alpha. They can command you forget, it's rare that they take away all your memories though." He sounds a little worried.

I almost laugh, "you may want to tell your three friends that this is a dog park and that one that keeps rolling around, he should think about all the dogs that have pooped there."

A moment passes and there's a loud scream, a medium height scrawny kid leaps from the bushes and rips off his hoodie. When I see the boy I run up to him.

"Oh my God! Stiles!" I make a big show of remembering.

"H-hi." He seems nervous.

Jane approaches me, "who are these people?"

"I recognise them. From before. This is Stiles, Scott and I-Isaac." I try to sound amazed at this breakthrough.

"Really? Wow." She glances at the three boys.

"Say... Jane is there any chance I could, go off with them? They can show me places I used to visit." I need some time to talk, really talk with these people.

But Jane has other plans. "I don't think that's a good idea." She says as she shakes her head.

I hate myself already for what I'm about to do, "please mum."

She looks startled then pleased and she smiles and says, "well, a few hours can't hurt."

"Thank you." I try to play the ditz with her, so she never thinks I'm lying.

She instructs me to call her if I'm going to be out later than 6 and leaves me with the three boys.

"How did you-" Stiles asks. I presume he means know their names.

"I overheard you guys talking. I'm guessing that's Derek?" The tall dark figure approaches and I shake my head, "my- Jane was wary of these three. Really don't think you'd go down too well." He frowns slightly and walks off.

"Hate pulling the 'M' word on her. " I groan as we trudge off in the direction of somewhere.

"You mean 'mom'?" Scott asks.

I nod, "when she adopted me she wanted a daughter so bad and for a long time but I'm just not. I knew saying it would make her let me go but I hate pulling that crap on her."

We walk in silence for a bit until Stiles gets uncomfortable, "so you're like, a wolf?"

I nod.

"An omega?" Scott asks.

I shrug.

"Show us your eyes." He says and when I look at him confused he clarifies, "Omegas have blue eyes."

"Oh. I'm not an Omega." I flash my eyes and they stop dead in their tracks. "What?!"

"You're a... You're an Alpha."


	2. Chapter 2

"Oooh!" I get excited as we approach a gorgeous old car, "this is beautiful!" I stroke the engine.

All three stop and stare at me.

"Seriously?" Stiles looks impressed, Scott looks appalled and Isaac looks confused.

"What do you think of Porsches?" Scott asks slowly.

I'm so distracted by the car my answer just comes out, "They're overrated." I scoff, "for men with small dicks and little to no personality."

Stiles smiles goofily and claps a hand on my shoulder, "I like this one."

I squash into the car with them and once we've started driving I say, "can we go to Jane's first? I need to change." I glance nervously at my wellies.

"Sure, where do you live?" I direct them to Jane's house and we all pile out.

"You have keys?" Scott asks.

I laugh, "No." and leap at the house, I easily scale the wall at the front, pull open a window and slip through it. Once I'm in I stick my head out the window, "are you coming?" They all look stunned but follow suit. Once Scott and Isaac are up we hear Stiles yell, "Hey! Human down here! Kind of can't do the whole parkour thing!"

"He's not a-?" I ask.

"One of us?" Scott says, I nod and he shakes his head, "he was offered once. He doesn't want to be."

This impresses me, it must be tough having enhanced friends and denying an offer? I don't know if I'd be that strong. I trot downstairs and open the front door.

"Thank you." He smiles and enters.

"This is the kitchen, just stay in here. I'll be down in a minute." I go upstairs and change into a skirt, vest and tights. When I enter the kitchen they look shocked, "brush up well, right?" I wink and grab a coat, "we should get going, she may have let me loose with you but she won't be happy to find I'm letting you into her house."

"Wait I just," Scott pauses, trying to decide on the right words, "if you're an alpha, who took your memories?"

"If I knew that I'd have them back by now." I say and he backs off.

We all pile into Stiles' jeep and I direct them to a quiet cafe.

We settle in our seats and order.

I have tea, Stiles goes to order coffee but Scott tells him that's not a good idea. Isaac has some pretentious sounding drink and Scott and Stiles end up with Coke.

"So when you woke up in the woods?" Scott starts a question but doesn't finish so I try to fill him in.

"I woke up, on my own, no wounds, no," I pause unsure how to put it, "no signs of 'abuse'. Nothing. Nobody was missing me so they put me in a home for adoption. A few weeks later Jane shows up, acts like I'm the answer to all her prayers and hey presto she's my 'mum'."

"You said your clothes were torn?" Isaac says before sipping some kind of green liquid.

"Yes. But they only found my fingerprints." I take a sip of tea, "trust me, nobody else was near me."

"How was your first full moon after waking up?" Stiles asks.

"It was weird. I knew something was going to happen, I could feel it in my stomach. It was like I knew I had to get myself somewhere away from everyone." Another sip of tea. "So I ran off into the woods. When they found me the next day, torn clothes again, they assumed I'd had a mental break and I was given counselling. I said I didn't know how I'd gotten there."

I pause and everyone sips at their drinks.

"Derek said you were in a hospital. The hunters have you in their books, they just don't know where you went, where you are now." Scott says, this shocks me.

"A hospital? Why?"

"You tried to kill yourself."


	3. Chapter 3

"K-kill myself?" I repeat. "I don't understand. I'd never..."

"Derek says you have scars. Unexplained ones from before you lost your memories. He read the hospital notes, apparently it would be easy to mistake for an animal attack." My whole body goes numb and it's all I can do to keep hold of the teapot.

"I did that? To myself?" I manage to get the words out.

Stiles won't look me in the eye and neither will Isaac, Scott looks at me as though I'm about to be told a relative has died, I don't know which is worse.

"I'm so sorry." Scott stammers.

"I have to," I stand up and gather my things, I feel sick, "I have to go."

But before I can make it near to the door I feel someone holding me, a pair of hands grip my shoulders and someone keeps talking to me.

"Breathe. Just breathe with me." It feels surreal, I feel my heart going faster and faster and faster as if my chest is about to explode and my legs collapse under me and I just.

I just stop.

"Come on. In and out. Breathe with me." I hear the sound of someone taking exaggerated breathes and I try and copy, each breathe is shaky but slowly I can concentrate. I don't feel as scared and the ringing in my ears is all but gone.

I close my eyes, gather my thoughts.

"What just-" whoever it is is silenced and I'm grateful, I don't need fear right now.

Eventually, I open my eyes.

Stiles is kneeling in front of me and concerned waiting staff glance at me as they shuffle about.

"Are you okay?" He asks, his eyes are so full of concern it warms me.

I nod and try to stand up, he helps me back to my seat.

"Sorry, I-I don't know what happened." I can't look them in the eye.

Stiles crouches next to me and hands me my tea, "drink you'll feel better." After I take a sip he moves back to his seat, "it was a panic attack." he explains, "they're horrible but they pass. And," he adds, "they're not your fault. It's something weird to do with adrenalin in your body. It feels like you're dying but you're fine." Isaac won't quite look me in the eye and neither will Scott, Stiles glares at them both before saying, "we've all had them. In different forms."

"The wounds. The scars. They were from me?" I ask shakily, I remain calm though.

"Yes. You were in hospital, for a long time before you escaped." What?

"Escaped? I'm a-"

"Yes. It was about a year later they found you in the woods."

"When I lost my memory..." I close my eyes this is all too much, I can feel the fear coming back and I stand up, this time successfully making it to the door. As I make it outside I hear someone follow me.

"Stiles, I want to be alone."

"It's not Stiles, it's me." Looking up I see Isaac, waiting for permission to sit down.

I nod and he does.

"It's awful. An awful way to feel. But we've all been there." He says nervously tugging on his sleeves.

"You've tried to..."

"I don't know about Stiles but there was a time, a while back, when me and Scott both..." He tails off.

"What happened?" I feel bad for asking, it feels like I'm gawping at a car crash.

"Stiles. He stopped me and talked Scott out of it. We'd been drugged before it happened, Wolfsbane, but it was... Gut wrenching feeling like that. I had an abusive father, he used to lock me in a freezer downstairs." He hears my gasp and adds, "he's dead now, died a while back, murder."

This sobers me, "you didn't?"

He smiles sadly, "no. He was murdered by a boy from my school, my dad had screwed him up in the head and the kid finally had a way to pay him back. I have flashbacks. To being in the freezer. And they're... Indescribable. I can't imagine how it feels not knowing but we'll find your memories."

He takes my hand nervously and squeezes it.

We sit there, staring into nothing for a while and it's nice, calming.

Moments later the other two come out.

"We should get going. We'll drop you off to your home and pick you up tomorrow." Scott says but before I can agree Stiles jumps in.

"Do you want one of us to stay the night? You've been given some hard information today, you could do with a friend and as we kind of found out through stalking you don't have many."

I smile, it's nice to be looked out for.

"Okay." I nod, I don't know how this will work but why not.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, Stiles stays.

Apparently he looks least threatening so if Jane did happen to find him in my room she'd freak out least.

"You take the bed, I'll sleep on the chair." I say, pointing to my desk chair but he shakes his head.

"There's no way I can kick you out of bed." I smile a little.

"Honest. It's fine." I plonk myself in the chair and try for some sleep, I normally sleep here anyway. The bed feels too... it would make me feel like too much of a normal person.

At around six o'clock the next morning I wake myself by falling off the chair, as I sit up I get smacked in the head by the back spinning round.

"Ow!" I yell, "Christ sakes." I rub the back of my head, grumbling. I stand up to head to the loo, someone obviously came into my room in the night and turned the light off meaning I don't see the figure on the floor till it's too late.

"Oof." I lay face down on my carpet.

"Kat, are you okay?" Jane calls softly through the door.

"Yes," I scramble to get to the door and slam on the lights, "I'm fine. Fell asleep, got up for the loo and tripped over my own feet." I laugh, not too nervously I hope.

"Cup of tea?" She chirps.

"No, no. I'm fine thanks," don't need her coming back.

If this rouses her suspicion she doesn't let it show, she goes down stairs without another word.

"Scott, what the hell?" It had been the other boy that if tripped over, he had been curled up at the foot of my bed like a dog.

"Sorry, we heard howling out there, thought you could do with protecting." He stands up and brushes himself off, my gaze falls on the two sleeping beauties in my bed.

I roll my eyes, "my heroes."

"Isaac!" Scott whacks the wolves leg, he leaps up claws bared.

"Chill lover boy, it's us." I smirk. He has such a bed head.

"Isaac, you were on last watch." Scott snarls.

"No, you were."

"You were on watch last!"

"What are you talking about? You were on watch last!"

"No, you were on watch last."

Isaac glances at me guiltily, "I might've been on watch last."

"I don't need protecting," I say, "I'm-"

Scott lunges at me, I roundhouse kick him and he flies sideways, hitting the floor with a loud bang.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay?" Jane calls up the stairs.

"I'm fine, I just tripped." I laugh, "you know me, two left feet."

She chuckles and goes back to whatever she was doing.

"What was that for?" Scott grumbles as I shut the door.

"You came at me," they glance at each other so I explain, "After they found me in the woods I got scared that someone may be after me so I took self defence classes, not for long my wolf side started coming through so I quit but I learnt a few things."

Scott rubs his side where I kicked him, "they paid off."

"Quit your grumbling, I held back." I grin, "we should head out. I'll go tell Jane, I'm going to look at the college." I head to leave but stop at the last minute, "and hey, tell Stiles to wipe his saliva off my pillow at least." I chuckle softly before leaving.

"Hey, Jane. I was thinking of going to the school. Seeing what courses I could do for next year?" I lie through my teeth.

Her expression says it all, how much she's looked forward to this for a long time, "oh Kat. I'm so proud of you!" She pulls me in to a tight embrace.

"I'm just looking, I'm gonna go by myself though, talk to the students. Infiltrate. You know?" I beam and she lights up.

"Okay sweetie, whatever you need."

I head upstairs and get changed,high waisted jeans, vest and a jacket for today. I have a feeling a skirt won't work.

I get out of the house no problem and head over to Stiles' jeep, he'd left it parked down the street last night.

When I get there they're all inside.

"Where to today?" I ask.

"The airport."

"What?"

"We need to get to America, it's where our resources are. Our other help." Scott presses.

"No, I can't. If I go missing it'll kill Jane."

"You don't have a choice," they pull me into the car and duct tape my hands together.

"What is this?" I squirm.

"We need you and if you come with us we can get your memories back." Scott says, the two others are squashed on my other side, Stiles won't look me in the eye.

"How do you intend to get me out of the country?"

"Derek already has you a fake passport and we'll either medicate you with Wolfsbane or you'll come quietly. Capiche?" Scott said sadly, the look on his face told me there was really, nothing he wanted to do less.

Maybe they really do need me?

I decide to go with them.


	5. Chapter 5

"Our plane boards in half an hour," Scott said, he'd just been to look at the departure boards, "so if you want something to eat nows the time."

I nod and head towards the Smiths, a meal deal should do me fine. Stiles jogs to catch up with me and we walk in silence. Stiles obviously wants to say something but I let him get to it in his own time. Finally, whilst we're looking at the sandwiches he says, "I'm sorry, but this is something we have to do. The Hunters want us dead and we need as many people on our side. Scott's been sneaking a look at their files when he can and we found you. We need you and we can help you get your memories back."

"I'm coming because I've known you all of a day and I can already see you're not the kind of people to kidnap unless you have to. I do want you to know, that if this goes bad I'm going to say you forced me." I hand him a sandwich and move to the crisps, "which is true. If I wasn't coming willingly I'd have Wolfsbane injected into me before I could blink."

I grab some crisps and a bottle of coke and go to the till.

Stiles steps in and pays so I take a mental note to slip a fiver in his wallet, he's just gotten wrapped up in a bad situation, he shouldn't be paying.

I sit on a bench and begin to unwrap my sandwiches as Isaac comes over, "We're going to the Gates."

I re-gather all my things and walk with them, Stiles on one side, Isaac the other. It's so obvious they're trying to stop me from running but I'm not going to.

Even if I did, I could elbow Isaac in the face and run. Stiles wouldn't be able to catch me by himself.

We get to the Gate and I show them my passport, the woman looking at me a few times but I can hear her heart, she's not freaking out.

She hands my passport back and I stroll on through, as I walk by Scott his claws are out, I grab his hand and pull him along, "calm down. If this is going to go well, you're going to need to calm down."

His claws dig into my hand and it gives me a strange kind of intense clarity.

"Calm yourself." I growl, blood is trickling from our hands and I won't be able to clean it till we're in the air.

Moments later and I feel his claws retract. My hand heals and we board the plane.

"Hey guys," Stiles shuffles down the aisle towards us, "why was I just following a trail of blood?"

"I panicked at boarding, she grabbed my hand to calm me down, my claws dug in." We sit, Scott at the window; me in the middle and Isaac in the aisle. Stiles is on the other side.

"You mean you made her bleed? You made her bleed blood?" He whisper shouts, not too subtly as we get funny looks from the passengers around us. So he smiles sheepishly and sits back.

"How long is it? To America from here?"

"Not sure, get some sleep though."

"What are you going to do with that car?"

"It was a rental, Stiles demanded we get that one. He has a jeep at home as well."

"Right."

"Just, sleep. Okay?"

"Fine."

I settle into my chair and before I know it I'm out.

I am shaken awake by Isaac wiggling his shoulder up and down.

"Hey, Kat. Food." He tempts and at the mention of food my stomach rumbles, I'm hungrier than I thought.

"What is it?" I haven't eaten since... When did I eat last? Lunch - yesterday.

"Ham sandwiches."

"Nice." I take the food from the hands of the lady and remember I have my own as well, I make quick work of the plane food and start on my own. Within five minutes it's gone and both boys sit staring at me, "what?"

"You eat like Stiles." Scott laughs.

"Well, being kidnapped doesn't give you much time for food." I smile as he rolls his eyes.

"You're really going to use that?"

"Yep."

"Really?"

"Yes." I take a swig of my coke and settle back down to sleep, my stomach now full and I'm tired again.


End file.
